Terror Time
by Dare2dream00
Summary: "The zombies didn't give him time to recover or get up. They pounced on him like a pack of wild animals."   Songfic. Read Review Enjoy.


**Alright, so I was watching Scooby Doo and I thought of this song, and then it led to this idea. **

**Disclaimer~I don't own TMNT or Scooby Doo. **

**xxxxx**

Mikey gasped as he ran through Central Park. It was about 2am the city was dark and quiet, at least this part of the park was.

Dark and secluded.

Mikey yelped as he heard an owl, the cold wind whipping through his shell and to his bones. He was running from the Foot Clan. But they weren't just the regular Foot, they were mutated, disgusting. Almost like zombies, but faster, and deadlier. Shredder must've experimented on a chose few, and then sent them out.

And they were after Mikey.

_**You hear the screeching of the owls**_

_**You hear the wind begin to howl**_

_**You know there's zombies on the prowl**_

Mikey had been separated from his older brothers during the scuffle. Leo Raph and Don had their hands full with other Foot, and ten of the 'zombies' were ganging up on Mikey.

"_Run Mikey!" Leo shouted. _

"_Leo I can't just-" Mikey shouted back. _

"_Just GO shell-fer-brains!"Raph grunted. _

"_We'll be fine!" Don assured. _

With that, Mikey ran, and the zombies followed, they chased him all the way to Central Park, and almost managed to get him once or twice.

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

Mikey heard his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to hold in a scream. He tripped on a tree root and face planted into the ground, causing a deep gash to form under his eye. He barely even felt it as he scrambled up and pressed on.

_**You hear the beating of your heart**_

_**You know the scream is gonna start**_

_**Here comes the really scary part**_

"I'm sure the guys are alright." He gasped. Even though he said it, he was beginning to believe it less and less. "no Mikey, they're okay, everything's gonna be okay." He assured himself, but he didn't believe that either. "I'll make it out."

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

His breathing got harder and more labored as he pushed his legs faster. He yelped when he heard trees snapping a few yards behind him. The Foot zombies were getting closer. He heard them moaning and risked taking a look back. He screamed as he saw their ghastly faces. Rotting and decaying.

"Leo!" He screamed hoarsely, "Raph! Don!" he shouted in vain, for it fell on deaf ears. "Someone! _Please_!" he said, tears of fear running down his face. "Help!"

"No one can help you baby turtle." A zombie grinned with a rotting smile in front of him. Mikey screamed and shoved him aside, causing the zombie's arm to fall off.

_**All the trees begin to moan**_

_**And the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**Rotting faces full of slime**_

_**Don't you know it's terror time?**_

Mikey ran all the way to a boat house. "Okay," He said to himself, wiping his eyes and nose. "Zombies can't cross water." He said with a nod, then climbed into a motor boat and went out into the middle of the lake.

The moon was his only source of light, and it shown on him and the lake, reflecting the faces of the approaching zombies. Mikey stuck his tongue out at them.

"Zombies can't cross running water!" He shouted at them triumphantly.

Then, without the slightest hesitation, they continued to pursuit, right through the water. Mikey's smile and hope demised quickly as he saw them.

"Aw _shell!_" He shouted, "That's vampires!" he said, then put the boat in gear and hurriedly got to the boat shed.

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

Mikey scrambled out of the boat and into the shed, bolting the door behind him then he backed up against the far wall and pulled out his weapons.

No more running.

He gulped when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Here turtle, turtle, turtle." They rasped.

"Go away!" Mikey shouted.

"Sorry, not going to happen." They moaned, and then started slamming themselves into the door, attempting to break it down.

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time**_

Mikey shook away the fear. "Bring it on scary dudes." He said, getting into a fighting position.

"Can do." And with that, the door flew in, Mikey dodged it.

Then charged with a roar.

_**All the trees begin to moan**_

_**And the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**Rotting faces full of slime**_

_**Don't you know it's terror time?**_

The fighting went on for several minutes, Mikey mercilessly teared off limbs of the zombies.

Then one threw the remains of the door at him at such a velocity that it sent him flying into the wall of fishing polls, knocking his weapons from him.

The zombies didn't give him time to recover or get up. They pounced on him like a pack of wild animals. Two took his arms and hauled him up, and another restrained his legs. He looked up at the leader, who was handed a sliver glistening dagger.

Mikey's eyes widened as he gulped with baited breathe.

_**And it's terror time again**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**It's terror time again**_

_**And you just might die of fright**_

"And now little turtle..." The zombie grinned, raising the dagger so it showed in the moonlight.

"You die."

_**It's a terrifying time.**_

~XxxX~

"Mikey!" Leo hissed, shaking his younger brother awake. Mikey shot up and gasped, then hugged his brother around the neck.

"Leo! Dude!" He said full of relief.

"You fell asleep watching Corpse Eaters, that stupid zombie movie, _again."_ Leo scolded.

"Oh," Mikey said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry bro."

"I'm telling you Mikey, you're going to get nightmares." He said.

Mikey said nothing as he stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed." He said with a yawn as he walked to his room.

"Alright, goodnight Mikey." Leo called after him.

"You too Leo." He said. Then he paused. "Hey Leo?" he asked softly.

"Yea?" Leo asked.

"You're a great older brother." He said, then swiftly went to his room and fell asleep. This time with a nice dream.

Leo was still downstairs, thinking about what Mikey said.

"Thanks." He whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Soooo, tell me what you think! No flames please, but critics are welcome! **

**Song~ "It's Terror Time Again" from ****Scooby Doo-Zombie Island.**

**Please review! **

**Oh, and pardon any typos! ^^**

**Thanks for reading!  
=)-Z—Z **


End file.
